90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Hate 2 Love
Hate 2 Love is the 5th episode of Season 5 on CW drama soap 90210. Synopsis CARMEN ELECTRA AND SINGER NELLY FURTADO GUEST STAR – As Dixon (Tristan Wilds) continues to recuperate, Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) confides in Annie (Shenae Grimes) that she and Dixon are having intimacy issues. Annie grows closer to Colin (guest star Rob Mayes), but Riley (guest star Riley Smith) suspects that Colin isn’t who he appears to be. Colin discovers that Alec (Trai Byers) installed a GPS tracking app on Naomi’s (AnnaLynne McCord) phone so he can track her whereabouts, but Colin reconfigures her phone so she can secretly read Alec’s emails, which exposes Alec’s efforts to sabotage Max’s (Josh Zuckerman) relationships. Navid (Michael Steger) hopes to show Silver (Jessica Stroup) how successful he’s become with the launch of the Pop Up, but he becomes suspicious that Silver and Liam (Matt Lanter) are secretly seeing each other. Lindsey (Peyton List) comes to the opening event to discuss Liam’s business plan, and their animosity gives way to passion. Plot The episode begins with Liam looking over the renovation of his bar. Silver pays him a visit and asks for Navid. Liam says he isn’t around and asks how Silver is doing with her efforts of getting pregnant. Silver says, she is still trying to get pregnant but with little success. They both are glad that they are talking again and in the process give each other a friendly hug. Navid walks in just then and is baffled on seeing the two of them hugging. Max talks to Alec and Naomi in his office. He asks the two of them to get along, as they both are the most important people in his life. Max then goes in for a group hug, which is clearly something that Alec and Naomi aren’t into. Colin and Annie are hanging out together. She tells him “I really like spending time with you”, the two are then about to kiss, when there is a knock on the door. It’s Riley at the door. He has come searching for Dixon. Annie says Dixon isn’t home, but Riley decides to wait for him right there. Liam drops out of his business class and hires his professor Lindsey, who also works for a law firm to be his lawyer. He basically wants an agreement drawn up between him and Navid, for the bar. Naomi on the other hand tells Silver about her plan to get some dirt on Alec, so she can “neutralize him”. Silver agrees to help Naomi with her plan. Annie and Adrianna discuss about Dixon and how touchy he has been “lately”. “I feel so far away from him right now” Adrianna says. She doesn’t know if it’s because of him or because of herself that, she feeling the way she is. “We don’t connect, we don’t have sex” Adrianna adds. Annie isn’t too comfortable with Adrianna bringing up her and Dixon’s sex life. Adrianna with tears in her eyes tells Annie, how she can’t bring these things up with Dixon, with the state he is in. Liam makes it clear to Lindsey that, he has hired her only because she would look at his report during class, but now that she is his lawyer; she is obligated to do so. Naomi enters Alec’s office and tries hacking into his computer. She is unable to figure out his password and while she is at it, she is caught red-handed by Alec. Alec says, he is way out of her league and she shall never be able to take him down, as he shall always be one step ahead of her. “So why not maintain what little dignity you have left and give up” Alec says. “Because Alec, I never give up” Naomi replies with a smile and walks away. Later at home, Naomi tells Annie and Colin about what happened at Alec’s office. Colin from the conversation and from Naomi’s phone figures out that, Alec has been tracking Naomi by tracking her GPS location. Colin using his skills reverses the process, giving Naomi complete access to Alec’s email account. In Alec’s inbox Naomi sees mails from Madison, the girl Max was supposed to get married to earlier. Turns out, the emails are about Naomi. Alec was pressuring Madison to hire Naomi to plan her wedding. Naomi figures out that Alec knew Naomi would ruin the wedding. Naomi then plans to get Madison to talk to Max about what Alec did. Silver finishes her routine at the strip club; she has recently joined, and tells a colleague of hers that she is enjoying the whole experience. Riley sees Dixon in some discomfort and asks him to see a doctor, but Dixon for the time being only wants to concentrate on his impending gig at Navid and Liam’s club “tonight”. Navid on the other hand begins feeling that; Silver and Liam are getting back together again. He apparently isn’t happy about it. Naomi meets up with Madison and profusely apologizes to her, before telling her about how Alec is giving her a tough time. She then asks Naomi to come to Navid’s do, where both Max and Alec will be there. She feels Madison being at the do, will help her bring out the truth about Alec’s true intentions. She wants to show Max the kind of person Alec really is. Madison isn’t too keen on helping Naomi, but in the end Naomi manages to convince her, by telling her to help for Max’s sake. In the night at the do, Dixon again begins experiencing discomfort while DJing. Adrianna walks up to Dixon and tries to have a talk with him about their relationship, but he seems too preoccupied with his work and blows her off. She is visibly hurt by his behavior and walks away. Later, Dixon begins performing for the guests. Max and Naomi too are enjoying themselves and dancing along to Dixon’s song. Just then Madison walks up to them. Max is visibly surprised to see her. Naomi says she ran into Madison and decided to invite her for the do. “Madison came here tonight because she wanted to tell you something” Naomi says. Just then Alec enters and on seeing Madison, walks up to her to talk to her. Max receives a call from work and says he will be back in a bit and then they can all talk. Naomi reveals to Alec, why Madison has come. Taylor joins Adrianna who is sitting all by herself on the beach. “I guess the problems Dixon and I were having before the accident never really went away” she tells Taylor. Her problem is that, Dixon won’t even discuss the issues they were having, despite her trying her best to bring them up. Taylor basically asks her to move on and kisses her. She kisses him back and the two begin making out on the beach. At the club, Dixon finishes his performance amid loud cheers. He then looks around searching for Adrianna. Navid hugs Dixon and commends his excellent performance. The two then decide to have a drink. Later, Nelly Furtado comes onstage to perform. Naomi and Madison are busy enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Alec joins them to have a talk with Madison. He asks Madison to not help Naomi, reminding her that Naomi is one who took Max away from her. Alec says he is innocent, and only hired Naomi because Madison thought Naomi’s work was the best. Naomi asks Madison to not listen to anything that Alec has to say. Alec then comes in again and tries to get Madison on her side. While they are both tugging at Madison, she bangs into someone and falls to the ground. Lindsey and Liam in the middle of arguing with each other, end up stripping each other’s clothes and having sex. One of the guests at the club records the two of them doing it and shows the video to his friends. Navid comes in just then and asks for the phone, so he can delete the video. He is surprised to see Liam having sex with his teacher, in the video. Max comes back to the party looking all flustered and tells Alec and Naomi “we’ve been hacked”. Turns out, Max’s company’s secure server was hacked. Alec is shocked on hearing this and comments on how all the sensitive information of the company is stored on that server. Colin receives a text while talking to Annie, and excuses himself. The two kiss and Colin then leaves the party. Colin is then shown getting into his car and telling someone on the phone, how he hacked into Max’s company’s server, and they can now get all the information they need. Cast Starring *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark-Miller *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring *Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller *Wes Brown as Taylor Williams *Riley Smith as Riley Wallace *Jessica Parker Kennedy as Megan Rose *Peyton List as Lindsey Beckwith Guest Starring *Rob Mayes as Colin Andrews *Caitlin Thompson as Madison Stewart *Carmen Electra as Vesta *Nelly Furtado as Herself Trivia Opening Tagline: 'Annie Quotes :'Naomi: I have the hottest smartest man on the planet. I don't need drama. ---- :Annie Adrianna: Maybe the real question is how was your relationship before the accident? ---- :Annie Riley: Hey remember yesterday when you were not a d**k for like 5 minutes? Can we do more of that? ---- :Taylor: I can't keep up with the drama in your crew. ---- :Riley Annie: Are you asking me what it's like to bonk a guy in a wheelchair? ---- :Liam: I appreciate your expertise, but I could do without the patronizing and condescension. ---- :Naomi: If you're taking this underground Alec, make no mistake I'll meet you there. ---- :Liam: Hey, you were always a teacher's pet. :Silver: I was always a good student, there's a difference. ---- Music *Let It Live Free by He's My Brother, She's My Sister *Make It Rain by Sister Sparrow & The Dirty Birds *3 AM by Evan Frankfort *Eye On It by TobyMac *Alive by Dub Pistols ft Red Star Lion *Make Him Pay by JD Samson & MEN *Miss Me by Tristan Wilds *Turn Up The Love by Far East Movement ft Cover Drive *Parking Lot by Nelly Furtado *Without Warning by The Pass *Time To Realize by Lemaitre Photos 5stilldixon.jpeg 505.jpeg 505dancers.jpeg Media 90210 5x05 Promo - "Hate 2 Love" (HD) Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5